russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by TV5
Below is the list of programs broadcast by Associated Broadcasting Company broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station TV5 Manila, a Philippine media company, the lineup for these shows include news and current affairs, Philippine drama, sitcom, gag shows, variety shows, magazine and talk shows, game shows, reality shows and children's shows. The new program lineup started on February 20, 2012 some shows have the same schedule. tv5 current schedules retrieved via www.tv5.com.ph 04-22-2012 tv5 current shows retrieved via www.tv5.com.ph 04-22-2012 The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of TV5 produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events and sports events. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 5, see List of shows previously aired by TV5. Currently broadcast by TV News *''Aksyon'' (2010–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) **''Aksyon Alert'' (news update, 2010–present) **''Aksyon Sabado/Linggo'' (2010–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) *''CNN Konek'' (2012-present) (also broadcast on AksyonTV) *''Good Morning Club'' (2012–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) *''Manila sa Umaga'' (2012-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) *''Pilipinas News'' (2012–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) Documentaries & Public Affairs *''Alagang Kapatid'' (2010–present) (also broadcast AksyonTV) *''Balwarte'' (2012–present) (also broadcast AksyonTV) *''Bitag'' (2002-2004, 2011–present) (also broadcast AksyonTV) *''Reaksyon'' (2012-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) *''Rescue5'' (2013-present) (also broadcast AksyonTV) *''T3: Reload'' (2011-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) *''Tutok Tulfo'' (2010–present) (also broadcast AksyonTV) Primetime drama 'Local Weekdays' *''Kidlat'' (2013-present) *''Never Say Goodbye'' (2013-present) 'Anthology' *''Untold Stories Mula sa Face to Face'' (2010–present) 'Mexican' *''Llena de Amor'' (2012-present) 'Korean' *''Giant'' (2012-present) 'Daytime drama' 'Local' *''Sarah G'' (2012-present) *''Ms. Maricel'' (2013-present) 'Korean' *''White Lies'' (2012-present) *''You Are My Destiny'' (2013-present) Comedy *''Whattamen'' (2013-present) *''Hayop sa Galing'' (2013-present) *''Lokomoko U'' (2010–present) Fantasy * Pidol's Wonderland (2010–present) * Third Eye (2012-present) Entertainment News Program *''Ang Latest'' (2012-present) Game shows *''The Million Peso Money Drop'' (2012–present) *''Jeepney Jackpot: Pera or Para!'' (2013-present) Religious shows *''Community Mass on TV5'' (2008-present) *''Family Rosary Crusade'' (2010–present) Infotainment *''Maunlad na Agrikultura'' (2005-2008, 2011-present) *''Pinoy Explorer'' (2011-present) 'Music Videos' *''Kapatid Music Videos'' (2011-present) Educational *''Batibot'' (2010–present) Teen Shows *''Popstar TV'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2011-present) (also broadcast 92.3 News FM) Reality shows *''Talentadong Pinoy'' (2008–present) *''Kanta Pilipinas'' (2013-present) Talk shows *''Face to Face'' (2010–present) *''Hala, Andiyan si Johnny!'' (2012-present) *''Sharon: Kasama Mo, Kapatid'' (2012-present) *''The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A.'' (2009-present) Variety shows *''Game N Go'' (2012-present) *''P.O.5'' (2010-2011, 2012-present) *''Wowowillie'' (2013–present) Movie Block/Special *''Sine Ko 5ingko'' (2013–present) *''Sunday Mega Sine'' (2011-present) 'Animation' 'TV5 AniMEGA' The AniMEGA block for TV5 has been returned since July 30, 2012 with Sailor Moon. *''Sailor Moon'' (1995-2008, 2011-present) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' (2010, 2013-present) 'Nickelodeon on TV5' The Nickelodeon block for TV5 returns on August 15, 2011. *''Dora the Explorer'' (2002-2010, 2011-present) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-present) *''Spongebob Squarepants'' (2001-2010, 2011-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2012-present) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' (2006-2010, 2011-present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2011-present) 'Nickelodeon on TV5' The Nickelodeon block for TV5 returns on August 15, 2011. *''Dora the Explorer'' (2002-2010, 2011-present) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-present) *''Spongebob Squarepants'' (2001-2010, 2011-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2012-present) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' (2006-2010, 2011-present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2011-present) 'TV5 Kids Presents Disney Junior' The Disney Junior Block for TV5 started December 13, 2010. *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2011–present) *''Handy Manny'' (2010–present) *''Imagination Movers'' (2012-present) 'TV5 Kids Presents Disney Club' The Disney Channel Asia Block for TV5 started December 13, 2010. *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' (2012–present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2012-present) *''Fish Hooks'' (2012-present) TV5 Regional shows 'Newscast' *''Aksyon Amianan'' - TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac *''Aksyon Bicolandia'' - PBN/TV5 Channel 5 Naga, PBN/TV5 Channel 6 Legaspi and PBN/TV5 Channel 11 Sorsogon *''Aksyon Bisaya'' - TV5 Channel 21 Cebu *''Aksyon Kagayanon'' - TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro *''Aksyon Caraga'' - SBS/TV5 Channel 13 Butuan, SBS/TV5 Channel 8 Tandag, Surigao del Sur and SBS/TV5 Channel 10 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur *''Aksyon Chavacano'' - GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga *''Aksyon Dabawenyo'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao *''Aksyon Ibanag'' - TV5 Channel 25 Isabela and TV5 Channel 39 Tuguegarao *''Aksyon Ilocos'' - TV5 Channel 2 Laoag *''Aksyon Ilonggo'' - TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo *''Aksyon Katalugan'' - TV5 Channel 24 Batangas *''Aksyon Negros'' '- '''TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod *Aksyon Palawan'' - TV5 Channel 2 Palawan *''Aksyon Pampanga'' - TV5 Channel 40 Pampanga *''Aksyon Socsksargen'' - TV5 Channel 12 General Santos *''Aksyon Waray'' - LTV/TV5 Channel 4 Tacloban *''Aksyon Western Mindanao'' - TV5 Channel 32 Pagadian 'Morning shows' *''Banat Visayas, Sulong Mindanao'' - GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga *''Gising Na Maagang Batangas'' - TV5 Channel 24 Batangas *''Gising Umaga Bacolod'' - TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod *''Gising Umagang Mindanao'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao *''Maayong Buntag Kapatid'' - TV5 Channel 21 Cebu *''Maayong Umaga Caraga'' - SBS/TV5 Channel 13 Butuan, SBS/TV5 Channel 8 Tandag, Surigao del Sur and SBS/TV5 Channel 10 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur *''Magandang Morning Socsksargen'' - TV5 Channel 12 General Santos *''Naimbag Nga Morning Kapatid'' - TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac *''Marhay Na Aga Kapatid'' - PBN/TV5 Channel 5 Naga, PBN/TV5 Channel 6 Legaspi and PBN/TV5 Channel 11 Sorsogon *''Pambansang Espesyal'' - TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro *''Sikat Na Kapatid! Iloilo'' - TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo 'Public Affairs' *''Amor con Amor Se Paga'' - GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga *''Bareta Sa Singko'' - PBN/TV5 Channel 5 Naga, PBN/TV5 Channel 6 Legaspi and PBN/TV5 Channel 11 Sorsogon *''Beng'' - GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga *''Deretsahan'' - TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo *''Gikan sa Bayan, Para sa Bayan'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao *''Halad sa Kapatid'' - TV5 Channel 21 Cebu *''Simula Na Bicol'' - PBN/TV5 Channel 5 Naga, PBN/TV5 Channel 6 Legaspi and PBN/TV5 Channel 11 Sorsogon 'Drama' *''Balod Ikaw Gapnod Ako'' - TV5 Channel 21 Cebu *''Bunga sa Patay Nga Kahoy'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao *''Matud Nila Baby'' - TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac 'Comedy' *''Dinhing Dapita Sadyang'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao 'Kid Oriented' *''Okiddo'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao 'Game Shows' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' - TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac, TV5 Channel 21 Cebu, TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod, TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo and TV5 Channel 28 Davao 'Teen Shows' *''Campus Idols'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao *''CHUY'' - TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro 'Variety shows' *''Awitahanan'' - TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod *''BILIB To the Max'' - SBS/TV5 Channel 13 Butuan, SBS/TV5 Channel 8 Tandag, Surigao del Sur and SBS/TV5 Channel 10 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur *''Bistro!'' - GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga *''Bongga!'' - TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo *''KPS: Kapatid Party Sabado'' - TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac *''KSP: Kapatid Sabado Party'' - TV5 Channel 28 Davao *''Pagadianon Good!'' - TV5 Channel 32 Pagadian *''Sabado Jam'' - TV5 Channel 21 Cebu *''Tsada'' - TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro *''Zambo Jambo'' - GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga Upcoming shows 'Local programs' 'Entertainment' 'Drama' 'Reality/Game shows/Talk shows' Former programs of ABC/TV5 See also *TV5 *List of Philippine television shows *News5 *New ABC-5 Schedule this April 2004 *ABC Pumped and Loaded in 2007 *Sharon Leads Women Empowerment in TV5’s Mega Afternoon Block *‘Faces of 5′ Featurette (Video) References External links *TV5 Official website *TV5 at Telebisyon.net *ABC-5 at Telebisyon.net Category:Associated Broadcasting Company